Scribbles
by JasZ1991
Summary: Their hearts filled with scribbles of Jason Todd's memory slowly makes their way into the dark. In hopes of numbing the pain that associates with him. But the scribbles written from their memories are inked upon pages of paper and hearts. She was encouraged to write to her beloved angry bird. In hope to mend her heart and start once again; all thanks to Timothy Drake.
1. Scribbles

_**So this is my first attempt in writing anything regarding the Bats or comic superhero fanfic. I've been a fan of the Bats since I was a little girl and as of late ideas have been ramming at me for so long. So here goes nothing. This story will be in third P.O.V for a family friend of the Bats. There may or may not be reactions from Jason. I wasn't sure where to place this Fanfiction.-JasZ**_

* * *

" _ **I tried and tried not to think about you who left me but tears keep bursting out**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Those memories you wrote are still in my heart**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No matter how hard I try**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I can't erase these scribbles"**_

 _ **\- Mblaq, Scribbles**_

Staring blankly up at her ceiling, Monserrat Del Rey's shock toward Jason's death has yet to ebb away. Days have passed by and yet everything still feels drowned out. All the memories that were created over the years that included Jason seem to play over her thoughts. Everything is so blurred and gray without her angry bird. No matter what her family and friends do she's just a wreck. Emotionally and psychically she's unstable. There was a strong connection between the two; a connection most didn't see. Fate has a funny way of showing things.

As she clutches the ring, Jason had given to her a few years prior, she closes her eyes. Tears threaten to stream down once again. She can image Jason being there beside her. Can hear him yelling her to get off her fat ass! To stop being a fucking baby! That he's not worth her tears; that's just a piece of trash. Whimpering she tries to push away the voices that whisper in her ear. Pleas and threats of wanting peace or justice; these were usually masked by Jason's presence. Now that he's gone they seem to roar louder.

A knock on her door causes her to open her eyes and see her mother's hazel-green eyes idly examining her. Penelope Del Rey, wife to Benjamin, mother of six children, an Eagle Knight of Gotham and ally to Batman and Company, knows a thing or two about tragedy. As the petite woman goes up to her youngest offspring she sits down on the bed. Brushing the dark locks to see the dark circles that surround Monserrat's eyes. Lying beside her daughter; Penelope wraps her arms about her heartbroken daughter.

Penelope herself felt her heart tattered at Jason's death. He was like one of her hatchlings. She smothered him with affection and attention whenever he bounded into her home. She along with the others went after the clown that took her robin. They had him bleeding his life's blood on the ground. Waiting to see him draw his last breath; broke him in ways that would take time for him to recover. Bruce was worse off. Mercilessly beating criminals to an inch of their lives. He too almost killed the clown when he had gotten his hands upon him. They attempt to mend their torn hearts.

Their hearts filled with scribbles of Jason's memory slowly make their way into the dark. In hopes of numbing the pain that associates with him. But the scribbles written from their memories are inked upon pages of paper and hearts. Monserrat was encouraged to write to her beloved angry bird. In hope to mend her heart and start once again; all thanks to Timothy Drake who gave her the first notebook to write into. That's how she finds herself half the time writing into a notebook. Scribbling down new and old memories that she has created with and without her angry bird.

* * *

 _Dear…_

* * *

 ** _So there you have it. I know the intros are usually a bore but yeah. I've had this idea for some time now. I hope you enjoyed. -JasZ_**


	2. It Hurts

_**So here is the first letter! It's rather short but later chap/letters are longer. Sorry if Jason is a little Oc And for errors. Let me know what you think. -Jasz**_

* * *

' **When I, I think about you**

 _ **It hurts, hurts so much'**_

 _ **\- 2en1, It Hurts**_

* * *

 _Dear **Asshole** ,_

 _Why? Why did you have to be so stupid and go after him! YOU IDIOT! It was suppose to be you and me against the world! You promised to go to the dance with me! To protect me from the bullies! From the voices! You broke your promises you short tempered asshole! I hate you! I hate you so much Jason! Why did you have to let your anger get the best of you? Why did you let him take you away?_

 _I hate you! I want to forget I ever met you! Hope to erase all the memories you left behind. To scratch out the impact you made in my life. I bet you're just staring down at me from where the hell you're at. Just sighing and shaking your head. Yeah right you're more likely yelling me. Calling me a 'fucking cry baby'; well guess what asshole I'll cry all I want._

 _Fuck you, Asshole…_

 _-Monserrat_

* * *

Jason read the first letter of the notebook; it was dated a few days after his death. The tear stained page makes his rage filled heart ache. To think innocent and sweet Monserrat would write such hurtful words. To read and see pages littered with dry tear stains, several letters before this one have clever and hurtful things to say about his untimely death. Yet the three words this one is so impactful to him. The words she never uttered were directed at him. It pains him to even think of the anger she felt towards him. But clearly between the lines Jason read what she meant by 'Fuck you', 'Asshole', 'I hate you' those nasty words that hid her 'I love yous.'


End file.
